


Better Spirits

by DiamondDustOhSnap



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Actually it's pretty decent smut, But Vanilla Smut, F/M, HighSpecs, Ignea, IgnisxAranea, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, i can't write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDustOhSnap/pseuds/DiamondDustOhSnap
Summary: Ignis and Aranea enjoy a brief encounter during their time off in the classiest of ways: in an alleyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Ignis Scientia Appreciation Society Weekly Prompts Week 4 - "Ignis has an intimate and/or emotional moment with someone/something."
> 
> I couldn't help it. It had to be Ignis x Aranea again. This is actually a part of my headcanon for my first Ignea fic, The Far and Distant Light, taking place a few months after their mission. I've been playing with the thought of adding more chapters to it after a few people requested it, so I decided to use this weekly prompt to put this scene on paper. 
> 
> Also, welcome to the most vanilla smut ever. I read other people's work, and I just can't seem to go as far with my own, probably cause writing words like "cock" just make me giggle. So... I hope you like the most vanilla alleyway sex ever :P

The bartender placed the drink in front of Ignis, setting it down with a loud enough sound that he would be able to accurately estimate its distance from his hand and confidently take hold. To most, he would not appear blind at all. 

Ignis picked up the glass and swirled the whiskey before taking a whiff and a small sip, enjoying the sting on his lips and tongue. Little pleasures like this have become very important to him, and he appreciated that the bartender always seemed to have a rare bottle waiting for him whenever he visited. He suspected that perhaps she liked him—Gladio had stated as much, and Prompto confirmed her attractiveness with his tongue-tied behavior around her—but Ignis’ mind was elsewhere these days. 

Much to his dismay, the object of his preoccupation was often elsewhere too. 

He knew what he had gotten himself into—Aranea Highwind was hardly the epitome of stability. She very much lived up to her surname; a force to be reckoned with and always on the move. But he had learned that she always came back around. Eventually. 

It had been a couple of weeks now since Ignis had heard from her, and he was starting to worry. He tried not to, because he knew it annoyed her whenever he fussed over her safety, and she was clearly highly capable. But it seemed like a long time for her to not even manage a text. 

They had agreed that they would keep things simple. Gladio and Prompto didn’t have to know, and Biggs and Wedge most certainly wouldn’t be privy to this either. If they were out on assignment, they would keep communication to a minimum. It was, after all, becoming increasingly difficult to charge cell phones with this post-apocalyptic state of the world, and it was better not to be distracted anyway. 

Ignis, of course, preferred when they had assignments together, but these were rare, and even rarer for it to be just the two of them. So their time together was largely limited to whatever moment they could sneak in while both of them were in Lestallum. 

As Ignis took another sip, he heard the waitress asking him how it tasted—Kara was her name, he recalled. Her voice sounded perky and a little flirtatious. 

“Very good,” he replied politely. “You’ve really found an excellent batch this time.”

“No easy feat these days! But anything for you, darling,” she replied. 

Ignis was flattered, but thinly veiled underneath was also a disappointment in hearing this sentiment from Kara. As much as he tried to keep his emotions in check, several months of sneaking around with Aranea had chipped away at it. 

He particularly looked forward to lying together in the mornings when she was able to stay all night, or cooking for her (often with her help, which was well-meaning but endearingly incompetent), or the long conversations they would have. Ignis had not only grown to trust her, but felt a certain mutual understanding he didn’t share with anyone else. They understood when the other needed space, or wanted to talk. They understood when a night in each other’s arms was more necessary than sex. They understand each other’s bodies, inside and out. But, of course, she always had to disappear eventually. 

Ignis sipped his drink again, trying to push away any pangs of longing; there was no sense in pining. He finished his drink and turned to make his way back to the table where Gladio and Prompto sat, when he bumped into a figure. Though smaller than him, he was surprised it had seemingly appear out of nowhere; he was normally quite good at detecting a presence in his path. There was only one person that could take him by surprise so easily…

“Aranea?”

“Wow, you’re getting good at this,” came her teasing voice. “I’d almost think you weren’t really blind and you’ve been faking it this whole time to get into my pants.” 

“Are you implying I’m just your charity case?” 

“No, I just like a man I don’t have to make an effort around. Trust me, you don’t want to see me right now. I look like a mess.”

“A mess I very much look forward to getting my hands on.” 

Ignis had enough of this chatter. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms, but he knew she wouldn’t allow it in the middle of the bar, especially with Gladio and Prompto not too far away. 

“Come with me,” Ignis said as he gently took her by the arm and lead her outside. He moved like he had the maze of Lestallum completely memorized, taking a right and then a left into a secluded alleyway awash with yellow light. 

“I like the mood lighting here. Smells funny though,” Aranea quipped. She was taken off guard as he suddenly pulled her close, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She paused a moment before relaxing into it, almost like she forgot that she had given herself permission long ago to enjoy these more intimate gestures. She buried her face in Ignis’ neck, his hair tickling her brows, and wrapped her arms around him too. 

“You were gone a while,” he whispered into her ear. 

“Sorry. It was really crazy out there.”

“A shame to hear.”

“Yeah… But it’s all good. We’re a bit beaten up, but no losses this time.” Aranea pulled away just a little so she could look at him. He didn’t know just how much she worried about him too. “I went by your hotel room, but you weren’t there.”

“Apologies. Gladio and Prompto convinced me to come out for a drink.”

“So you can flirt with that bartender?”

“Jealous?”

“Nah. I’m way hotter.”

“I’m afraid I can’t tell.”

Aranea lightly punched his shoulder and Ignis laughed

“How long are you staying for?” Ignis asked, hoping the answer would be at least for a few days. 

“Actually, I’m about to head back out. We’re just stocking up on equipment and supplies. I lost a bit of time trying to find you…”

Ignis’ heart sank, and he could hear the fatigue and disappointment in Aranea’s voice too. She clearly needed a break. 

“Well then, I guess we’ll have to make the most of these few minutes.” 

Ignis placed a hand on her cheek as he usually did to orient himself, finding her mouth with his thumb and using it to guide his lips to hers. He kissed her slowly at first, then deeper. She moaned a little, having missed this just as much as him—though she wouldn’t dare admit it.

“Too bad we don’t have time to go back to your place,” Aranea said in between kisses. Ignis moved down to her neck, one of her favorite spots. 

“We’ll just have to make do,” he said breathily against her skin, accidentally tickling her. He pulled back and stood up straight, assessing a thought in his head. In a quick move, he took her by the shoulders and pushed her up against the nearby wall, running a hand back down and wrapping it around her waist. He seemed hungrier now, not content to only embrace. 

“Here?” Aranea asked, surprised. Ignis was far more adventurous than she often expected. 

“It’s hardly ideal,” he replied as he placed his other hand on her hips, “but you’ve been gone far too long for my liking.” He pushed his pelvis into her, and was glad she was not wearing her armor. 

“Trust me, I share the sentiment,” she said as she reached around to grab him from behind and pull him closer into her. He was already hard and she throbbed at the feeling of it, cursing the fabrics between them. 

“I don’t hear anyone nearby,” Ignis said, his voice getting huskier. 

“The coast looks clear,” Aranea confirmed. 

Ignis kissed her again—this time stronger and deeper—as he reached down toward her leather pants, loosening the button and pulling the zipper down in one smooth move. He reached his hand in, feeling her warmth and wetness. He slipped a finger inside her, then another. Aranea tilted her hips toward him, moaning into his mouth as he continued to kiss her. 

Ignis pressed against her from the inside with his fingers, just how she liked it. He started to move in and out, slowly. He moved his free hand over her left breast as he lay kisses over her chest, pulling a nipple free to gently roll his tongue over it. 

Aranea wanted to tell him they should stop in case someone came by (and simultaneously wondered when she became the logical one), but couldn’t quite get the words out as Ignis removed his hand and pulled her pants and underwear down to her ankles. The normally warm air of Lestallum felt almost cool against the heat between her legs. 

“Ignis…” she said, sounding like something between a giggle and genuine worry. 

“Hush,” he responded, kneeling down and planting kisses on her navel. “I don’t care who sees.”

Gladio and Prompto could have come by and it wouldn’t have stopped him. He was tired of hiding; he just wanted so much more of her, both in this moment and after. 

As Ignis’ tongue found her, Aranea threw her head back and decided she didn’t care either. It was actually quite thrilling, the thought of being caught with Ignis’ face between her legs in an alleyway. She grabbed his hair and squirmed her hips against him as he added his fingers back in. She could almost come right now, but she didn’t want to waste it so early. 

As if on cue, Ignis suddenly stopped and stood up, ears pointed toward the alleyway’s opening as if he had heard something. Aranea watched his glistening mouth, amused at seeing him throw caution to the wind one moment, then being on guard again the next. When he deemed the coast was clear and relaxed again, she licked his lips, then sucked on his lower one, feeling the little scar there. She loved the way his lips looked, and she liked tasting herself on it. She liked knowing she was the one on his lips, liked to believe that she was the only one—even if she hadn’t asked it of him. 

Maneuvering her hand between them, Aranea found his trouser’s button and zipper, though not quite as deftly as Ignis had found hers. She moved her hands this way and that until she was able to ease in and pull him free above his underwear. She ran her hand over the familiar shape, running her palm over the wetness at the tip and back down again. 

She watched Ignis curl one side of his lip as he always did, and he put his forehead against hers, breathing heavier now. He was desperate to be inside of her. After a few more strokes of her hand, he leaned back enough to grab her by the shoulders and turn her around against the wall. He kneeled back down for a moment, licking her from behind. He ran his tongue up between her cheeks, pausing a moment between them as she let out a loud sigh. 

He stood back up and parted her lips with his fingers, then finally slipped inside her fully. He pressed his hips into the soft roundness of her cheeks, and they both groaned quietly with relief. It really had been far too long. 

Ignis moved slowly at first, letting Aranea adjust to him. He reached around and rubbed her gently as he buried his face in the back of her neck. As he felt her hips sway against him faster, he increased his pace too. She curled her hands into fists against the wall and twisted her face around just enough that he was able to kiss her cheek—a subtly loving gesture she now allowed in certain moments.

After a while, Aranea decided it was her turn to take matters into her hands and pushed against the wall with such sudden ferocity that it sent Ignis a few paces away from her. She turned around and pulled him back, wrapping a leg that she had wiggled free from her pants around his waist. She reached down and found him, guiding him back inside her. She grabbed him from behind, dictating his rhythm to her liking. 

Just as she was getting a bit heavier with her breathing, Ignis placed a hand over her mouth and stopped, pointing his ear toward the entry of the alleyway again. This time, footsteps came closer and they froze in anticipation. Aranea half hoped and half dreaded that it would be Gladio and Prompto looking for Ignis. The footsteps got closer, and a couple walked by the alley hand-in-hand, paying no heed to them, and disappeared down the lane. 

“I guess our secret’s still safe,” Ignis said. 

“Yeah…” Aranea started moving her hips again and Ignis followed suit, grabbing her hands and holding them up against the wall above her. “Like I said, the secret part is half the fun.” But she didn’t sound as convinced anymore. 

“Such fun indeed.” 

Ignis started moving faster, and Aranea was the one to initiate a kiss now. She was getting closer and was ready for it, desperate even for that release. She moved her hips harder and less gracefully, rubbing against him as she squeezed her eyes shut and moved her face into his neck. She reached the tipping point and allowed herself to give in fully, stifling her moans against Ignis’ collarbone. 

Aranea slowed down and put more of her weight on Ignis as her limbs began to feel heavy, but perked herself back up for him. She started moving her hips again, looking him in the eye now as he went faster and faster, knowing he couldn’t see her but that somehow he knew—he was most definitely picturing her face in his mind. He finally clenched his jaw tight, leaning his cheek against hers as he quickly pulled out, coming onto the ground.

Ignis and Aranea slumped against the wall together, panting hard and placing sloppy kisses on each other. After a short while, they got dressed as they become more aware of the compromising position they were so publicly in. They exited the alleyway together, casually holding hands—not something that Aranea did often, Ignis noted. 

“So, I guess I’ll have to get going then,” she said. 

“Yes… I don’t suppose you can stay behind on this one?”

“Ignis…”

“I know. I had to at least try.”

Aranea remained silent for a few steps. She usually did when he tried to get her to stay around. But then she spoke up: “It sucks for me too, you know.”  
Ignis was surprised. This was the closest she had ever come to admitting such a thing; normally he imagined she found her freedom exhilarating. After all, not many people could navigate this world as well as her and stay alive. 

“You’d… rather stay here?” he dared to ask. 

“Honestly, I’ve been getting tired. It’s a lot… and, well… it means I see you less.” 

“I didn’t think you minded the breaks so much.”

“Yeah, well, maybe it gets a bit lonely on the road.” 

Aranea tried hard to keep her tone casual, but Ignis could sense something more in there—a subtle prodding to gage how he felt.

“Perhaps we should spend more time training together,” he suggested. 

“Sounds good. I can’t let you get rusty, and that good-for-nothing immortal, Cor, doesn’t know half the things I do.” 

Ignis laughed a little, knowing full well how much help Cor had been to his training. But it was also true that Cor didn’t know half the things Aranea did—at least not when it came to outside of the battlefield. 

“Okay then,” she continued, “I’ll try to move some things around after this mission. But for now, I really need to get going…” 

“I understand.” 

As they arrived at an intersection, Ignis pulled Aranea close for one final kiss, and then held her for a moment. 

“You take care of yourself out there,” he said. 

“You too.” 

Aranea pulled away reluctantly and started walking away, the opposite direction of the bar. She paused and looked back at Ignis, who seemed to be listening to her receding footsteps. 

“Ignis,” she called to him. 

“Yes?”

“Next time, try to be at home when I show up. I’ll make sure I can stay the night.” 

“As you wish.” 

Ignis heard her footsteps recede for good this time, and he made his way back to the bar. It was a small difference, but he felt certain that something was changing between them and it filled him with a warmth he was almost too scared to indulge. 

He walked back up to the bar and ordered another whiskey. 

“You seem to be in better spirits,” Kara said to him as she poured the drink. “Guess that first glass really lifted your spirits.”

Ignis smiled and nodded. “It sure did.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and think I should expand The Far and Distant Light, let me know :)


End file.
